Te odeio mas mesmo assim te amo
by Kimberlly
Summary: Conta a história de Lílian e Tiago e como começaram a namorar
1. Expresso de Hogwarts

Capitulo um

O Expresso de Hogwarts

Lílian ia subindo no Expresso de Hogwarts quando avistou Tiago já dentro falando com sua mãe pela janela.

-E nada de mandar pra casa um pedaço de privada e coisas desse tipo viu Tiaginho?-disse a Senhora Potter.

-Mãe!Não começa a me chamar de Tiaginho na frente de todo mundo que mico.

-Ta bom vou te chamar de Tiagito então prefere qual?

-Nenhum dos dois prefiro ser chamado de Tiago pelos íntimos...

-Ta bom! Ta bom! Se comporte porque se eu receber mais ou menos 10 cartas de Dumbledore esse ano é tolerável já que me acostumei com você andando todas as noites com a capa que seu pai quis te dar...

-Mãe não espalha senão não vai mais ter graça ter a capa...

-Olha quem fala pra não espalhar...Tchau filho!-disse a Sra Potter ao ver que o trem ia partindo.

Lílian deu risada ao ver isso e foi procurar Anie, mas não a achou e já tinha passado por quase todas as cabines só faltava uma então pensou: "Tiago deve tar ocupando esta porque não o vi em nenhuma até agora" e não deu outra ao ver quem estava dentro da cabine então abriu a porta e falou:

-Posso me sentar com vocês? O resto do trem está cheio...

-Claro senta ai -respondeu Tiago.

-Bom dia!-disse ela aos marotos.

-Oi -responderam em coro.

-Vocês viram Anie?

-Ela esta no vagão dos monitores -disse Lupin.

-Ah ta tinha esquecido que ela tinha virado monitora.

-OOO Tiaginho?-perguntou Sirius dando uma risada parecida de um latido ao ver Tiago olhar para o nada.

-Ahm que? Onde? Que foi?-perguntou Tiago e o resto dos marotos dando risada do amigo.

-Oi gente!-disse Anie chegando à cabine.

-Oi amor!-disse Lupin dando lhe um beijo.

-Vocês dois estão namorando?-pergunta Lílian incrédula do que acaba de presenciar.

-Sim pensei que tinha te contado Lílian -respondeu a amiga.

-Hmm não me dise não.

-É pelo visto aqui quase todo mundo ta ficando ou namorando - falou Sirius.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Black?

-Que só eu aqui to sozinho.

-Eu também estou sozinha -dise Lílian com um pouco de tristeza na voz e ciúmes por saber que o Tiago estava ficando com alguém que é bem o típico dele ele nunca namorava sério.

O tempo foi passando e eles chegaram em Hogwarts. O banquete estava maravilhoso e quando todos conversavam Lílian viu Tiago dando em cima de Angeline Brownd uma garota muita bonita apesar de Lílian não gostar nada dela, essa hora Lílian ficou com ciúmes até que viu que ela dera um fora em Tiago.


	2. A guerra

Capitulo dois

O beijo

Depois quando subiram aos seus dormitórios todos estavam muitos cansados mais Lílian não, ela tinha muito que refletir. Então pensou e pensou porque estava pensado em Tiago? Porque ficara com ciúmes dele? Porque tinha que pensar em alguém tão metido e galinha? Porque ele tinha que ser tão arrogante, metido e galinha? Lílian adormeceu no meio de seus pensamentos.

Lílian acordou com o pensamento no sonho que tivera no sonho com...Tiago. Anie que estava namorando Lupim virou amiga deles e Lílian não gostava muito deles, mas quando queria falar com Anie tinha que falar com eles.

Lílian desceu para o café da manha e viu que Anie e os marotos estavam lá conversando. Resolveu sentar em um lugar não muito longe de Anie e tomar seu café.

-Lílian vem sentar conosco -ouviu Tiago a chamar.

-Evans pra você, Potter - disse Lílian calmamente.

-Não vai vim sentar conosco Lily?- agora era Anie que a chamava, então como só tinha lugar na frente de Tiago ela teve que sentar ali.

Lílian só falava no café quando se dirigiam a ela, porque não estava com vontade de falar com os marotos. Ela ainda estava pensando no sonho que teve com nada mais nada menos do que o garoto de óculos sentado a sua frente, Tiago Potter.

Logo depois da primeira aula, no intervalo ela foi à biblioteca, pois não queria conversar com Tiago, pois Anie queria que ela virasse amiga deles, pois achavam eles gentes finas e muito legais embora Lílian não achasse o mesmo. Mas à tarde Lílian não teve como escapar, ela estava molhando os pés no lago quando apareceu Anie e os marotos passeando pelos jardins da escola, vendo Lílian foram até ela.

-Oi Lily -disse Anie.

-Oi Anie! Oi pra vocês também!-disse Lílian.

-Oi -respondeu Thiago que deu uma cotovelada em Sirius.

-Ah sim...Oi -respondeu Sirius e depois os outros.

-Vamos nos sentar em baixo daquela árvore -disse Anie.

Lílian, Anie e os marotos foram sentar abaixo da árvore.

-Lílian...Lílian -disse Sirius num sussurro.

-Evans, Black...Evans.

-Ta Evans...Depois eu vou sair daqui eu não vou ficar segurando vela de três e acho que você também não vai querer.

-Três? Que três? Só tem um casal.

-Errado. Daqui a pouco chega Arabela e Tonks.Thiago ta ficando com Arabela e Pedro está namorando a Tonks.

-Ah...Ta então eu vou com você daí.

Chegaram Arabela e depois Tonks, Lílian sentiu algo puxando suas vestes, virou para olhar o que ou quem era e viu Sirius.

-O que foi Black?

-Você tava quase pulando em cima da Arabela, sorte que ninguém viu.

-Ah é que eu tava pulando em cima da Arabela? Que vergonha -Lílian ficou da cor de seu cabelo de vergonha.

-Você ta vermelhona...Eu sei de um jeito de isso parar.

-Qual?- mas Lílian não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Sirius lhe jogara uma bola de lama no rosto -Que que é isso Black?

-Lama, que coisa obvia.

-Eu sei que isso é lama, mas porque você me jogou lama?

-Pra fazer você parar de ficar vermelha...Você tava ficando da cor de seu cabelo.

-Ah é assim então! - ao terminar de disser Lílian pegou e fez uma bola de lama e jogou. Era pra acertar Sirius mas acabou acertando Anie.

-Lily!! O que é isso?- Anie também fez uma bola de lama e jogou sem mira nenhuma e acertou Tiago.

-Quem fez isso?

-Foi a Anie! -disseram em coro

Tiago fez também uma bola de lama e acabou acertando Remo. Sirius ria porque não fora atingido e de repente recebe lama no rosto.

Arabela tenta sair de fininho do lugar mas é atingida com uma bola de lama bem na nuca.

-Quem foi o cretino?

-Foi o Sirius -disse Lílian

Sirius olhou bem a situação e notou que só Pedro e Nimphadora ainda estavam no maior amasso e joga lama nos dois.

Todos começam uma guerra de lama. Logo os que passavam pelos jardins foram atingidos e se juntaram na guerra. A guerra continua cada vez maior e logo aparece a professora Minerva.

Vendo isso os marotos, Anie, Lílian, Nimphadora e Arabela saem rapidinho e se escondem atrás de algumas árvores. Quando o "perigo" já foi embora foram de volta para o castelo tomar um banho.


	3. Líder de Torcida

Capitulo três

Líder de Torcida

-Não! Eu o odeio! Não amo ele! Nunca vou amá-lo.

-Quem você odeia Lily?- perguntou Anie que tentava acordá-la.

-Aquele metido, galinha, arrogante!

Anie deu um tapa no rosto de Lílian que a fez acordar Lílian acordou assustada olhando para Anie.

-Porque você fez isso?- perguntou Lílian levando a mão ao rosto.

-Pra te acordar porque você não parava de falar "Aquele metido, arrogante, galinha" - disse Anie imitando a voz de Lílian.

-Ai meu deus! Foi bom você ter me acordado, porque era capaz de falar algo indesejável.

-Lily posso saber quem você acha metido, galinha e arrogante?

-Aquele metido do Potter que se acha o tal só porque é inteligente e bonito.

-Hmm além de você achar ele metido você acha ele inteligente e bonito e ainda anda sonhando com ele hmm só uma coisa -disse Anie olhando para os lados para ver se tinha alguém ali -você ta gostando do Potter?

Lílian não tinha certeza se estava ou não gostando do Potter então disse:

-Claro que não Anie eu só acho ele bonitinho e inteligente, mas também acho ele metido, entendeu? Ah temos que nos apressas se não vamos chegar atrasadas.

As duas saíram do dormitório e foram para a alua de Historia da Magia que era completamente chata. Lílian sentou-se ao lado de Anie que chamou Lupim para sentar-se com elas. Ele dise a Pedro, Sirius e Tiago para sentarem-se à mesa à frente ficando Lílian atrás de Thiago.

Ela passou a aula inteira olhando para Tiago até que tocou o sino para avisar o termino da aula e Tiago virou para falar com Lupim até que seus olhos encontraram os de Lílian que eram verdes vivos, os dois ficaram ali parados um olhando nos olhos dos outros durante 15 minutos até que Pedro deu puxões em suas roupas os três saíram para a próxima aula. Depois da janta todos foram para as suas torres. Lílian subiu até seu dormitório, pegou alguns livros e seu diário e desceu para o Salão comunal.

Lá estava Anie conversando com Lupim e Thiago. Lílian foi a uma mesa abriu o diário e escreveu o seguinte:

"20 de setembro".

Querido diario não sabe o que está acontecendo comigo, eu acho que estou começando a gostar do Thiago Potter. Sim aquele metido que eu escrevi paginas de ódio, hoje ficamos nos olhando nos olhos durante 15 minutos quando tocou o sino na aula de Historia da magia, a não agora eu acho que ele veio falar comigo."

-Lílian a Anie pediu pra mim vim te chamar, que ela quer falar com você -disse Tiago.

-Evans, Potter, Evans -disse Lílian calmamente -diga para Anie que já vou falar com ela, deixa eu só terminar isso aqui.

-O que é isso? O que ta escrito?

-NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE ISSO É UM DIARIO! VOCÊ NÃO DEVE SABER O QUE TÁ ESCRITO AQUI!- agora Lílian tinha perdido a calma de antes.

-Ta bom ta bom não precisa gritar Lily.

-LILY NÃO POTTER LILY NÃO É EVANS PRA VOCÊ! E-V-A-N-S!

-Ta bom E-V-A-N-S eu já vou avisa Anie que você já vai falar com ela.

Ela abriu de novo o diário e continuou a escrever, agora escrevia:

"Não agora o Tiago deu pra me chamar de Lily coisa que só os meus amigos eu deixo chamar assim, se já com Lílian eu ficava brava imagina agora com Lily. Diário percebi que Tiago está um pouco mudado porque não é comum ele virar "AMIGO" de uma garota, ele também não está mais com aquela mania ridícula de se descabelar, ele está até sendo um pouco mais simpático. Bom eu vou ver o que Anie quer falar comigo que mandou Tiago até aqui pra falar comigo"

Lílian foi até Anie e vendo isso Lupim se retirou.

-Oi! O que você queria que mandou Tiago ir me chamar?

-Ah sim. É que nos precisamos conversar.

-E você poderia me dizer o assunto.

-Claro o assunto é Tiago Potter.

-Tiago Potter? O que nos vamos conversar sobre Tiago Potter?

-Ah isso você já vai saber. Vamos entrar aqui -Anie puxou um alfinete que abriu uma passagem secreta - foi Tiago que descobriu

Ao entrarem na sala Lílian viu Tiago Potter ele estava com o pomo de ouro e soltava e recapturava.

-Oi Lily -disse Thiago.

-Já disse Potter é Evans pra você.

-Bem agora podemos conversar em paz.

-Como vamos conversar em paz com essa coisa denominada Tiago Potter?

-Lily, mas a Anie que me chamou aqui.

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO É LILY É EVANS PRA VOCÊ POTTER!

-Lily acalme-se um pouco não estamos aqui pra falar de como um ao outro devem se chamar.

-É então viemos falar do que?- falaram Thiago e Lílian juntos -você disse que nos íamos falar dele (dela)- e os dois se apontaram -Para de me imita!

-É, mas não é bem isso que nos viemos falar não -disse Anie calmamente -sentem-se, por favor.

Eles sentaram um em cada lado de Anie que disse:

-Bem Thiago como você é o capitão do time de quadribol eu estive pensando que o time devia ter um grupo de meninas de torcida.

-Boa idéia! Mas o que a Lílian tem a ver com isso?- Lílian fingiu que não ouviu ele falar Lílian.

-Bem a Lily foi líder de torcida antes de vim para Hogwarts, pensei que ela podia ser a líder de torcida, você aceitaria Lily?

-Pode ser, mas eu vou precisar de mais cinco garotas para me acompanhar.

-Certo então! Coloca um aviso no mural de que precisa cinco garotas para a torcida.

-Beleza então! Alguém por favor me diga como sair daqui para eu colocar o aviso?

-Ah sim puxe a cordinha que tem a ponta verde -informou Tiago.

Lílian saiu e logo depois saiu Anie e Thiago. Anie foi falar com Lupim, Tiago foi ao dormitório falar com Sirius e Lílian foi colocar o aviso no mural.


	4. Grifinória versus Sonserina

Capitulo quatro

Grifinória versus Sonserina

Passou se as semanas e já fazia dois meses que tinham retornado a Hogwarts. Lílian já encontrara cinco garotas para a torcida e as veste já estavam prontas. Como estava calor vão usar nesse jogo um top vermelho com um desenho de um leão e saia dourada. Já tinham uma coreografia que Lílian inventou tinha ficado muito boa e elas ia arrasar no primeiro jogo. Lílian era a mais bonita de todas apesar de todas ser muito bonita.

Hoje aconteceria o primeiro jogo, era grifinória versus sonserina. A grifinória com certeza ia ganhar, pois o apanhador do outro time era Lucio Malfoy que não tinha talento nenhum para quadribol e tinha pagado para entrar. As garotas da torcida que tinham ido se arrumar desceram para o jogo junto com o time. Até que Tiago olha bem para o corpo de Lílian que era muito bonito e diz:

-O que é isso no seu umbigo E-V-A-N-S?- ele se obrigou a falar Evans porque vai que a garota fizesse um fiasco no meio da dança estando brava?

-Ah isso é um piercing.

-E o que é percen?

-É piercing! É como vamos disser, tipo quando você coloca tipo um "brinco" em outro lugar é coisa de trouxa, mas achei legal fazer nas ferias ainda.

-Legal.Esses trouxas inventam cada coisa legal.

Depois disso as garotas da torcida deram uma espiada no piercing dela.

O jogo começou e elas dançaram um pouco no inicio e quando o time fazia algum gol. Elas foram obrigadas a gritar "Vai Potter! Vai Potter" ou "Potter! Potter! Potter" quando Tiago visse o pomo. O jogo acabou com uma bela captura de Tiago. As garotas da torcida foram as primeiras a parabeniza-lo. Anie parabenizou Potter e foi parabenizar Lílian pela dança. Lílian ficou para se trocar no vestiário e sobrou apenas ela e Tiago Potter que subiram juntos para a torre da grifinória. Quando chegaram lá foram parabenizados por todos do salão comunal que estavam fazendo uma festinha para comemorar a vitória.

Depois de um tempo Tiago desmaia porque tinha bebido demais.

-Alguém ajuda aqui -ouviu Sirius gritar.

Ela foi ver o que acontecera e grita:

-Alguém pega álcool!

-Sim Evans ele já ta bêbado e você vai dar mais álcool pro cara -falou Sirius.

-Cala a boca Black e saia da frente.

Lílian colocou a cabeça de Tiago em suas coxas e ficou observando ele por algum tempo.

-Você vai ajudar ou ficar observando o Pontas? Todos nós sabemos que ele é lindo e eu sou mais é claro, mas ele precisa de ajuda.-disse Sirius.

-Black será que dá pra você ficar quieto -Lílian abriu a tampa da garrafinha colocou um pouco em sua mão e colocou levemente abaixo do nariz de Tiago que foi lentamente voltando ao normal.

-Obrigado por fazer eu voltar a si Lílian.

-Potter eu fiz isso porque ninguém sabia o que fazer, também não ia deixar você daquele tipo...Você pode ser arrogante metido galinha e muito, mas eu não ia deixar você daquele jeito não.

Depois disso ela foi ao dormitório escrever em seu diário.

"Um de novembro".

"Querido diário, hoje teve o jogo grifinória versus sonserina, nos vencemos é claro e foi à estréia da nossa torcida na qual sou líder, o Tiago Potter devia estar examinando o meu corpo, pois reparara que eu colocara um piercing. Depois do jogo teve uma festa e Tiago desmaiou de bêbado e eu tive que fazê-lo voltar a si, pois era a única que sabia o que fazer. Bem vou dormir porque está muito tarde".

Quando Lílian desceu para o café no dia seguinte a historia do piercing dela se espalhou pela escola inteira, todo mundo que ia falar com ela era para parabenizar pela dança e pedir para ver o piercing.


	5. Tiago

Capitulo cinco

Tiago

Os marotos estavam tomando os seus cafés quando Sirius começa a falar:

-Mas então, quem vai entregar o "bilhetinho"?

-Sei lá -disse Tiago que se virou para olhar Lílian.

-Ta afim da Evans é?

-Claro que não -mentiu Tiago -é que ela é a única que eu ainda não peguei.Ela tem um LINDO corpo também.

-Não sei não, com essas vestes de Hogwarts não dá pra ver muita coisa, mas no próximo jogo eu desço junto com a torcida dae vejo o CORPÃO que você fala que ela tem.

-Mas e ai Aluado pronto pra hoje de noite?

-Ai não sei pode ser arriscado -disse Lupim fingindo voz de preocupado- HaHaHaHa -riu Lupim- é melhor nos ir na aula de poções já vai começar.

-Almofadinhas tudo pronto?

-Claro né Pontas só falta entregar o bilhetinho.

Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se uma carteira de Snape e Pedro e Lupim sentaram a duas carteiras dele. Anie sentou no meio de Lupim e Lílian. O professor entrou e mandou eles fazerem uma poção super complicada que para Sirius e Tiago ia ser moleza, pois eram muitos inteligentes. Todos se levantaram para pegar os ingredientes e Thiago colocou um pergaminho ao lado do caldeirão de Snape que estava escrito:

"De sua admiradora secreta".

"Para: Severo Snape".

Quando Snape voltou ao seu lugar viu o pergaminho e abriu. Ao ler deu um sorriso o que alegrou Sirius e Tiago.

Quando era 15 pras 3 horas eles foram sentar-se abaixo de uma árvore perto do lago. Logo Snape chegou e sentou a beira do lago.

-Ranhoso narigudo!- gritaram Sirius e Tiago. Snape pulou de susto e tentou pegar a varinha, mas ao ver isso Tiago gritou:

-Expelliarmus!- e a varinha de Snape voou e Sirius a apanhou.

-Vamos brincar Ranhoso?

-Quem sabe ele tem a sorte de nos arrancar um pedaço do narigão dele -Tiago riu e os que estavam presentes também.

Snape tentou se levantar, mas Sirius gritou:

-Impedimenta!

Snape ficou paralisado tentando se soltar.

-O Soltem -gritou Lílian - soltem Ranho quer dizer Snape agora!

-Ah Lílian corta essa deixa nós se divertir um pouco. Almofadinhas agora.

Sirius tirou vários chumbinhos fedorentos e bombas de bosta e abriu em cima de Snape e saiu rapidinho de perto dele.BUM explodiu as bombas de bostas.

-Agora nos soltamos ele senhorita certinha Evans -disse Sirius.

-Agora que vocês aprontaram não adianta mais.

De noite na sala comunal eles estavam conversando.

-Por que será que ela se mete quando estamos aprontando heim Almofadinhas.

-Sei lá de certo ela gosta do Ranhoso, Pontas porque quando aprontamos com o Malfoy ela riu da cara dele

-Ou então ela tem dó dele, porque ele é um amargurado, é feio, não sabe lavar os cabelos, tem aquele narigão que quase se encosta à prova.

-É deve ser por isso. Ele nem chega aos pés, porque somos bonitos, populares, inteligentes e as garotas nos amam.

-É deve ser por isso mesmo... Vou dormir porque estou caindo.Boa noite!

-Pirou Pontas?

-Não você que pirou -Tiago joga uma almofada na cara de Sirius.

-Claro que não, eu sou genial!Hoje é lua cheia!

-Ah sim tinha me esquecido.Cadê o Rabicho e o Aluado? Precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer hoje...RABICHO ALUADO!

Pedro e Lupim foram até eles.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? Pátio? Floresta? Ou o que?

-Acho que devíamos ir para a casa dos gritos depois para a floresta, o que vocês acham?

-Pode ser -disse Pedro com infantilidade.

-Por mim também -disseram Sirius e Tiago.

-Vamos que logo eu vou me transformar.

Rabicho, Aluado, Pontas e Almofadinhas saíram do salão principal e foram para fora do castelo.


	6. Lílian

Capitulo seis

Lílian

Lílian acordou em uma bela manha sem nuvem com o céu muito azul. Como era domingo pegou seu diário e desceu para o salão comunal que estava vazio exeto por Tiago Potter que escrevia rapidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho."O que será que é?" Pensou "Bem, vindo dele é melhor nem saber".

Passou por ele que lhe deu uma breve olhada. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e começou a escrever?

"Três de novembro".

"Diário, pensei que realmente Thiago Potter tinha parado de criancice e amadurecesse um pouco. Mas me enganei. Ele voltou a chamar atenção aprontando com Ranho ops com Snape. Coitado do piá só pegam no pé dele... Mas não posso ter muito dó não porque ele é um mal educado. Ainda de eu fazer eles o soltarem ele ainda me chama de Sangue-Ruim. Sabe quando eu falei que Thiago não tinha mais aquela mania ridícula de se descabelar. Ontem nos intervalos das aulas ele fazia isso, se descabelava e as fãs se derretiam. Não sei o porque ele e o Sirius só são um rostinho bonito, francamente".

Lílian deu uma olhada para Thiago, ele se virou e encontrou os olhos dela e sorriu, aquele sorriso meloso que fazia as suas fãs se derreterem.

-Bom dia Lílian!

-Bom dia Potter, e péla milésima vez é Evans pra você.

-Eu sei que você não quer que eu te chame de Evans.

-Você não sabe de nada!

-Não sei é?

-Ai Potter eu te ODEIO -disse ela e passou por Thiago, mas ele a segurou pela mão -Me solta!

-Eu sei que você me ama -Lílian de repente parou com a sua fracassada tentativa de se livrar da mão de Thiago, ele era muito forte e virou se para ele.

-Dá onde você tirou um absurdo como esse?

-Ah Lílian eu sei, simplesmente sei.

Como ele tinha a largado ela subiu para o dormitório. Anie estava sentada em sua cama.

-Oi Anie.

-Oi Lily, o que estava acontecendo lá em baixo? Ouvi vozes.

-O Potter, está delirando -e ela narrou o que aconteceu para Anie.

-Bem na verdade as vezes, parece que você gosta dele.

-Já que você é "amiguinha" dele, diga que eu o ODEIO.

-Não digo, pois sei que é mentira.

-Então não diga.

-Lílian a quem você esta tentando enganar?

-Não estou tentando enganar ninguém Anie, eu simplesmente não gosto dele. E na festa em que ele desmaiou de bêbado eu falei o que achava dele.

-Mas o Sirius percebeu que você ficou observando-o antes de fazê-lo voltar a si e falou para Thiago.

Lílian ficou quieta durante algum minutos. Algumas meninas com quem dividiam o dormitório acordaram e desceram.

-Vamos tomar café Lily.

As duas desceram e foram ao Salão Principal, sentaram-se e começaram a tomar seu café. Logo chegaram Sirius e Thiago.

-Bom dia Anie e Evans -disse Sirius.

-Bom dia Anie, Oi Lílian.

-Potter eu já lhe falei que é Evans pra você.

-E você já sabe o que eu lhe disse antes -Thiago sorriu e suas fãs se derreteram - Que tal darmos uma voltinha hoje a tarde?- disse no ouvido de Lílian.

-Potter será que não adiantou o que eu lhe disse no salão comunal?

-Em que parte da conversa?

-Na parte em que eu te disse eu te O-D-E-I-O

-Ah Lílian...Mas mesmo assim aceita dar uma voltinha hoje à tarde.

-Deixe-me pensar... Que tal um NÃO!

-Ah Lílian eu sei que isso é pra disfarçar, eu sei que você me ama!

-Cala a boca! Eu te odeio!- Lily deu um tapa em Thiago e saiu do Salão Principal.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto, sorriu e disse?

-Ela tem a mão pesada, mas mesmo assim me ama!

Os marotos e Anie riram. Enquanto Lílian subia para o dormitório."Eu devia estar brava e não chorando" pensou. Chegou ao dormitório e se jogou em sua cama, fechou o cortinado. Sentou agarrou os joelhos e chorou, chorou. Anie não demorou a chegar ao dormitório, Lílian percebeu isso, limpou as lagrimas que escoriam em seu rosto, mas seu olho estava vermelho e inchado, então pegou um livro para disfarçar, mas estava soluçando.

-Lily podemos conversar?

Lílian não respondeu em vez disso soluçou e Anie interpretou como um sim. Anie percebera que a amiga andara chorando, então abriu o cortinado e sentou se em sua cama.

-Porque estas chorando?

Lily percebeu que não adiantava mais se esconder atrás do livro.

-Me diz o que está acontecendo.

Lílian se jogou em um abraço e chorou ainda mais.

-Ah...Anie não poderia viver sem ter você.

-Vai me contar ou não por que esta chorando?

-Thiago Po-potter -disse ela que mal conseguia falar.

-Que que tem ele?

-Eu o-o-odeio ele -chorou ainda mais no ombro de Anie.

-Ah Lílian tenta compreender ele. Ele é legal, é só você tirar um tempo pra falar com ele.

-Não Anie, não vou cair no papo dele, não quero ser usada e jogada fora!

-Quem falou que precisa ficar com ele? Eu falei em CONVERSAR com ele.

Lílian não conseguia falar mais nada então chorou.

-Eu falei com ele que se você ainda quisesse ele ainda aceita sair contigo.

-E-e-e-ele pediu pra você vim falar comigo né?

-Não Lílian, não foi ele que pediu, eu vim porque quero ver minha amiga feliz.

-É e você quer que eu seja feliz ao lado do Potter?

-Não Lily, só estou ajudando você a compreender ele para parar de sofrer. Vai sair com ele ou não?

-Não vou sair com ele. Eu o detesto, por ser tão arrogante, tão metido, galinha e se acha o gostoso só porque conseguem pegar a merda de uma bolinha que voa. E diga isso a ele.


	7. O convite

Capitulo sete

O convite

Novembro se passou e logo chegou dezembro.

-Peço silencio a todos -disse Dumbledore se levantando -Mas gostaria de avisar a todos que vamos fazer um baile de Natal -vário cochicharam com seus colegas -Devo informar que só os alunos do quarto ano pra cima poderão participar -ouve vários "ah"- O baile vai ser realizado no dia 25 desse mês e terá inicio ás 20 horas. Tenham um bom dia.

-Ouviu isso Pontas?- disse Sirius -Um baile! Vamos ter um baile!- e latiu.

-Dá pra ser mais discreto! Todo mundo vai saber.

-Saber do que?

-Que você é um safado, CACHORRO, sem vergonha!

-Pô não precisa xingar.

-Será que você não entendeu? CACHORRO! Almofadinhas, CACHORRO.

-Entendi agora... Mas já sabe quem vai convidar?

-Não sei -ele olha para a mesa da grifinória e todas as garotas estavam o olhando esperançosas, exceto Lílian -acho que já sei e você?

-Eu tava pensando em convidar a Angeline, mas dai pensei bem e acho que vou convidar a Kim.

-Kim? Quem é Kim?

-Bem o nome dela é Kimberlly dai ela falou que eu posso chamá-la de Kim. É aquela loira que ta ao lado da Evans.

Pela primeira vez Tiago notou a garota. "Ela pode até ser bonita. Mas a Lílian é mais ainda" pensou.

-Mas e ai Rabicho vai ir com quem no baile?

-Com quem você acha?

-Não sei, você anda sumido.

-Com a Tonks né! Esqueceu que eu to namorando ela?

-É mesmo. Esqueci. Aff é a vida né Pontas. Dois marotos se entregando ao amor.

-Sim Almofadinhas. O amor, uma palavra que representa um sentimento tão lindo que pode trazer felicidade quanto tristeza.- Tiago fitou Lílian que estava conversando com um garoto.

-Por Merlin! Você está apaixonado pela Evans?

-Não! Nada a ver!-mentiu Tiago.

-Daqui a pouco você dá uma de Evans...Tcs.

-Como assim dar uma de Evans?

E Sirius conta tudo o que aconteceu em baixo da arvore no 2º dia de aula. N/A: ta no 2º capitulo

(...) De noite no salão comunal.

-Lílian? Lílian! -chamou Tiago.

-Evans, Potter. O que você quer?

-Conversar com você -Tiago olhou para as amigas de Lílian -em particular.

-Ta então vamos ali -e apontou duas poltronas perto da lareira.

-Não. As poltronas e lareiras tem ouvidos.

-Então vamos aonde?

-Lá -Tiago apontou para o mural -a passagem -acrescentou ao ver a cara intrigada que Lílian fez.

N/A: Pra quem é meio esquecidinha eu falo dessa passagem no 3º capitulo.

Os dois entraram na passagem, se sentaram e se fitaram por alguns minutos.

-Diga, o que você quer comigo.

-Desculpe, fiquei admirando sua beleza. Já que suas amigas estão te esperando vou ser rápido. Você aceita ir ao baile comigo?

-Não sei, só se você ser um pouco menos metido até lá eu vou com você.

-Ta bom então, eu topo o desafio -deu um beijo no rosto de Lílian e saiu assoviando. "Por Merlin! Como foi fácil! A única coisa que eu tenho que fazer é parar de me meter em confusão. E encontrar uma roupa a altura pra ir com a minha flor".

-O que houve Pontas? Pra ta todo "felizinho"?

-Ela aceitou! Ela aceitou!

-Ela quem?

-Ela quem? Ela quem? O Rabicho de certo. Dããããã. A minha "flor".

-Continuo sem entender. Será que dá pra você falar a minha língua?

-A minha "ruivinha".

-Deixe-me ver quem você conhece que é ruiva... A Lílian? Não, não pode ser.

-É Almofadinhas. É ela.

-Que tem ela?

-Ela aceitou ir comigo ao baile.

-E isso é motivo pra estar assim?

-Claro que é!

-Outro que está se entregando ao amor! Por Merlin! Será que só sobrou eu de maroto?

-Se amar não é mais ser maroto então não existe mais nenhum -disse Remo assustando Sirius -Eu sei que você está apaixonado pela Kimberlly!

-XITO! Fala baixo -Sirius viu que Tiago estava bem longe saltitando que nem um louco -ainda bem que o Pontas não ouviu isso porque com esse humor é capaz dele espalhar para a escola inteira.

-Mas você conseguiu convidar ela para o baile?

-Sim. Ela aceitou numa boa.

-Você já fez o trabalho de poções?

-Trabalho? Que trabalho?

-Por Merlin! O trabalho sobre a poção polissuco.

-Não. Nem sabia que tinha trabalho.

-Até acho que já sei porque você não sabia que tinha trabalho.-Lupim apontou com a cabeça para Kimberlly.

Kimberlly: Eu sei que é parecido com o nick que eu uso como autora (Kimberli), mas eu não tinha idéia de que nome colocar.

N/A: Comentem, por favor! Beijos


	8. Confusão

Capitulo oito

Confusão

O tempo foi passando e Tiago até agora não tinha se metido em nenhuma confusão, por causa de Lílian. A amizade entre os dois surgiu, e Lílian já estava indo com a cara dos marotos. Thiago então estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Lílian.

-Bom dia garotos, Tonks e Anie -falou Lílian.

Pedro e Tonks estavam cada vez mais visíveis, porque Tonks só usava os cabelos rosa, vermelho, roxo, azul, verde e outras cores bem chamativas.

-Oi Lily -falaram em coro indo se sentar perto da garota.

-O que foi Sirius? Você ta com uma cara de... De... De...-disse Lílian

-Teta vesga? Pode dizer, não me ofendo. -disse Sirius

-Não, você está com uma cara diferente, o que aconteceu?

Ele passou a mão em seu belo rosto e disse:

-Nada demais.

-É que ele levou um tapa da tal de Kimberlly -disse Pedro se intrometendo

-Cala a boca...

-Vamos diga o que aconteceu que eu posso ajudar, eu a conheço.

-Eu e ela estávamos ficando. Ai ela vai ao banheiro, e aparece uma baranga que eu nunca vi na vida e me agarra e começa a me beijar. Ela vê tudo o que aconteceu e se esconde atrás de uma árvore quando a baranga vai embora. Ai ela se joga em cima de mim e começa a me dar tapas e começa a chorar e canta "garotas choram mais quando um sonho de desfaz você me ama e depois não quer mais e ainda pergunta porque garotas choram mais você não sabe o mal que me faz você me usa e me deixa pra trás e diz que garotas choram demais" -cantou Sirius tentando imitar a voz de Liah

-Bem Sirius na visão dela ela achou que você estava traindo ela com a tal "baranga".

-Aff... Só que como eu vou dizer isso a ela se ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro?

-Pode deixar que eu falo isso pra ela, sou amiga da melhor amiga dela. -disse Tonks

-Beleza então...

-Que estranho você Tiago, não falou nada o café inteiro.

-É que eu estava admirando a sua beleza minha flor.

-Aff...

-Bem gente eu e a Anie vamos indo pra aula quem quiser ir junto, vamos.

-Nós também vamos.

Remo, Anie, Ninphadora, Lílian, Pedro, Tiago e Sirius saíram do Salão Principal e foram para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lá estava a maior confusão.

-Olha quem chegou!-gritou Malfoy -Os Mariquinhas, a Sangue-Ruim e a Colorida!

Tiago pegou Malfoy pela gola de sua camiseta, o ergueu no ar e encostou-o na parede.

-Repete, por favor, o que você disse Loiro Aguado.

-Os Mariquinhas -falou com a voz fraca, pois Tiago tinha pegado em seu pescoço -a Sangue-Ruim -Tiago apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Lucio -e a Colorida.

Tiago deu três murros e um chute no saco de Malfoy que rolou de dor no chão. Sirius estava batendo em Crabbe e Tonks pelo que parecia estava enterrando as unhas na cara de uma da sonserina. Então de repente todo mundo tava batendo em quem via pela frente até tudo os sonserinos estarem no chão.

-Vamos sumi com esses sonserinos senão vai ferrar pra grifinória inteira!-gritou Sirius

De repente ouviram vários feitiços para tirar os sonserinos do lugar.

-Meeee...Vocês viram a hora em que eu estava batendo no Crabbe? Muito masa.

-Sim, e na hora em que eu tava enterrando as unhas na cara de uma?

-E na hora que eu bati no Malfoy meee...

-Bem eu que não gosto de brigas e nem nada do tipo entrei -disse Lílian -finalmente me vinguei daquela #$%&!°

-Nossa Lílian Evans se vingando de alguém -disse Remo -isso é novidade pra mim.

-É que eu a odeio, por ter me humilhado no primeiro ano lembram?

-Faz tempo isso -disse Sirius

-Querido à vingança é um prato que se come frio, mas apesar de ser frio é bem bom.- Ela e os outros riram.


	9. O baile

Capitulo nove

O baile

Logo chegou dia 25 de dezembro. Pouca gente tinha saído da escola pra passar as férias com a família. Todos estavam muito animados, principalmente Tiago porque ia ir com a sua "ruivinha". Lílian tinha está manha muito animada, por causa do baile. Não pelo motivo de ir com o garoto mais lindo, popular e desejado por todas, mas por saber que está pessoa não era só isso, era também legal e amiga. Tiago, no entanto estava mais que feliz, porque ele iria ao baile com a pessoa que ama.

-Boa tarde minha flor.

-Boa tarde Tiago.

-Bom né, é hoje o baile -disse ele sorrindo.

-É, você com certeza deve ficar lindo com suas roupas de festa.

-Você com certeza deve ficar mais linda do que já é.

-Obrigada -disse corando -Eu já vou subindo pra me arrumar.

-Já? Mas ainda são 5 horas e o baile começa às 8 horas.

-Eu sei, mas é que eu demoro pra me arrumar.

E saiu em direção ao castelo. "Quero estar linda esta noite. Não sei como, mas acho que estou me apaixonando pelo Potter. Ele é tão... tão lindo, e aquele sorriso..." Lílian suspirou.

-O que foi Lily?- perguntou Anie.

-Nada.

-Qual é a cor de suas vestes?

-Roxa e as suas?-perguntou Lílian.

-Azuis.

-Você deve ficar bem de azul. Realça os seus olhos.

Lílian tomou um banho. Colocou suas vestes, foi na frente do espelho e falou:

-Anie o que será que eu faço nos cabelos?

-Faz uma trança caída em cima de um ombro.

-Boa idéia -disse enquanto dividia o cabelo em três partes -você vai fazer o que no seu cabelo?

-Um coque espetado, sabe.

-Legal, me empresta a sua presilha em forma de flor?

-Claro. Ela ta em cima da prateleira.

Lílian pegou a presilha e colocou na ponta de sua trança. Lílian ia passa uma sombra cor de pêssego quando Anie disse:

-Passa uma azulzinha ou lilás.

Lílian guardou sua sombra cor pêssego e pegou uma azul clara puxada pra roxo. Passou um lápis preto nos olhos, passou rouge e passou um gloss com a cor avermelhada.

-Falta o rimel -lembrou Anie.

Lílian passou o rimel e disse:

-Já estou pronta. Você já terminou?

-Espera-me passar o rimel.

Anie passou o rimel e ela e Lílian desceram para o salão comunal encontrar seu pares. Lílian encontrou Tiago que estava muito lindo, conversando com Remo e Sirius.

-Oi rapazes -falaram as duas juntas.

-Olá minha você está linda.

-Obrigada. Você também está lindo.

-Claro tem que estar à altura para acompanhar a minha flor.

-Aff. Sirius com quem vai?

-Com a Kim.

-Conseguiu então explicar pra ela o que aconteceu.

-É, não foi nada fácil.

-Vamos indo Tiago.

-Vamos.

Os dois saíram do salão comunal e foram para o Salão principal. Onde estava cheio de mesinhas de dois. Eles sentaram-se e se fitaram por alguns segundos.

-Bela decoração -disse Lílian pra quebrar o silencio.

-Ah sim -disse Tiago que parecia ter acordado de um transe.

-Sabe Tiago às vezes você parece tão criança.

-Bem cada um tem o seu jeito. Eu vou pegar bebidas, vai querer o que?

-Uma cerveja amanteigada.

Tiago logo voltou com duas cervejas amanteigadas. Começou a tocar uma musica bem agitada e logo vários casais se levantaram para dançar.

-Vamos dançar, Lily?- perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Claro -disse colocando sua mão na de Tiago.

Levantaram-se e foram dançar. A musica acabou e começou a tocar uma lenta. Tiago passou sua mão pela cintura de Lílian puxando a para mais perto.

-Sabe, Tiago...-Lílian começou, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

-Lílian, me chame de só de Thi ta.

-Ta bom, Thi.

-Certo então minha flor.

-Thi, porque você me chama de minha flor?

-Porque você é uma flor e porque eu te amo.

-Não acredito.

-Queres uma prova?

-Quero.

Ouvindo isto Tiago beijou Lílian. "Que lábios quentes" pensou Lily.

-Porque me beijou?

-Você não pediu uma prova? Ai está.

-Um beijo não é uma prova.

Tiago beijou-a novamente.

-Dois beijos são então?

-Não!

Tiago beijou-a de novo.

-Pare de me beijar!

-Porque?- perguntou incrédulo.

-Deixa que eu te beijo.

Lílian o beijou.

-Vamos sair daqui que estamos chamando muita atenção.

-Conheço um lugar que com certeza você irá gostar.

Os dois saíram do castelo passaram por uma passagem que deu direto em um lugar que dava ver bem a lua.

-Que visão linda!

-É aqui que venho quando quero ficar sozinho.

Tiago e Lílian se jogaram na grama e observaram o seu por alguns minutos.

-Thi, sabe eu não quero ficar com você.

-Eu também não quero só ficar com você, eu quero casar com você. Ter filhos, envelhecer com você.

-Eu sei que você não quer isso. E eu não quero ser mais uma na sua listinha.

-Lista? Que lista?

Não adiantava mais. Lílian já tinha saído dali deixando Tiago "boiando".


	10. Depois do baile

Capitulo dez

Depois do Baile

"Sabe Lílian você não devia estar chorando" pensou Lílian "Você o odeia" "Não Lílian, você o ama" disse uma voz em sua cabeça "Não. Não. Eu o odeio" "Não, você o ama. AMA".Disse a mesma voz de antes. "Eu não quero sofrer nas mãos daquele traste"."Ele é o traste que te ama e que você ama também" "Cala a boca"

-CALA A BOCA -gritou Lílian

-Falando sozinha -disse Pirraça -Uhh a ruivinha aqui está em chamas!

-Me deixa em paz -e murmurou algo que fez entrar um chiclete no nariz de Pirraça

Enquanto Tiago

"É isso que me faz gostar cada vez mais dela" pensou Tiago olhando para as estrelas. "Pensando bem eu vou atrás dela, ela parecia preste a chorar quando saiu daqui."

Tiago levantou-se, tirou a grama das vestes e foi para a torre da grifinória.

-Desculpa, mas você não viu entrar na torre uma garota de vestes roxas, com uma trança caída no ombro direito, de olhos verdes? -perguntou Tiago a uma garotinha do 3º ano.

-Que tem os cabelos ruivos?

-É bem essa.

-Ela esta no dormitório, você quer falar com ela?

-Sim, gostaria muito.

-Então espera um pouco.

Tiago viu a garota subir a escada e logo depois descê-la.

-Pode subir.

Tiago subiu e viu Lílian com a cabeça colocada sobre o travesseiro colocado sobre os joelhos dobrados

-Lílian, porque você tem medo de mim?

-Eu não tenho medo de você, eu só não quero ficar como as outras garotas.

-Como assim?

-Das garotas com quem você ficou. Você não deve saber o "efeito" que faz.

"Claro que sei" pensou Tiago

-Você deve estar pensando no efeito antes de ficar com elas. Eu estou falando de depois que você fica com elas. Você tem noção de quantas já choraram por você? Só na grifinória já foi umas 400 e ainda tem as outras casas.

Tiago ficou chocado.

-Eu estava procurando a garota certa. E quando eu encontro essa pessoa, ela não está nem ai pra você. Sabe Lílian, não é só as garotas que tem sentimentos. Eu sofro muito, por você sabia? E você nem ai. Não pense que não tenho sentimentos - caiu uma lagrima solitária.

-Eu não quis dizer isso.

-Não quis, mas disse.

-Eu não quis dizer isso, se falei desculpas.

Lílian se aproximou de Thiago e o beijou.

-Desculpe, eu não queria ter te beijado -desculpou-se Lílian -só pra avisar, este beijo não representa o que sinto por você.

-Tudo bem Lily -disse Thiago secando o rosto nas vestes -já provei vários beijos desses. Eu vou indo. Tchau.

-Tchau... Thi!

Tiago saiu do dormitório das meninas e foi para o seu dormitório e se jogou em sua cama.

"Eu definitivamente não entendo a Lily" pensou "Ela é diferente das outras com que fiquei"


	11. O encontro

Capitulo onze

O encontro

Algumas semanas se passaram e já estavam no inicio de janeiro. Quando Anie e Frank atravessaram junto o quadro da mulher gorda após uma longa reunião com os monitores.

-Um minuto, por favor! - disse Frank Longbotton silenciando o salão comunal.

-Temos que lhes informar uma coisa - falou Anie

-Digam logo -ouviu-se Lílian falando

-Terá um festival de dança em Hogwarts. Iremos colocar no mural uma ficha, para quem quiser participar, formem grupos e dêem um nome a ele e a dança e  coloquem esses dados  na ficha -disse Anie

Frank anexou a ficha no mural.

-Vai participar Thi?-perguntou Lílian

-É claro! Tenho muito jeito para dança, ia ser muito egoísmo de minha parte não participar.

-Convencido!

-Convencido -Tiago a imitou, o que causou risos em Sirius, Remo e Anie.

-Não foi engraçado!

-Ele te imitou direitinho -disse Anie

-Eu não tenho essa cara feia!

-Você está me chamando de feio?

-Não...Só disse que eu não tenho a cara feia que você fez.

-Minha flor, só pra não perder o costume...

-Quer sair comigo?- dessa vez foi Lílian que imitou a voz de Tiago e os outros riram.

-Essa imitação ficou perfeita!- exclamou Remo.

-Obrigado pelo convite, mas eu que ia te convidar, pelo menos não...

-Hey, eu não quero sair com você!- disse interrompendo Tiago

-Você acabou de me convidar, e eu aceitei então agora vai ter que sair comigo se não eu vou ficar muito, mas muito triste! -disse fingindo-se triste.

-Está bem Tiaguinho...Eu vou!

-Então esta certo daqui a pouco às quatro horas eu te espero no jardim minha Lilianzinha -disse ele saindo do salão comunal

-Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? Agora vou ter de sair com ele!

-Nossa você falando assim até parece que é o fim do mundo.

-Mas é o fim do mundo Sirius!

-É nada, o Pontas é gente fina!

-Ah claro. Vocês têm certeza que vão participar do festival?

-Claro!

-Vocês já têm idéia do que vão dançar?

-Eu tenho uma idéia, mas não tenho certeza. Tenho que falar com o Pontas pra ver o que ele acha.

-E por falar nele eu vou indo, tchau!

Lílian saiu do castelo e foi para o jardim onde Tiago já a esperava.

-Minha "ruivinha"! Você veio!

-Oi Thi! Eu estava vindo e lembrei da noite do baile.

-Viu, não me tira da cabeça, você me ama, eu sempre disse isso.

-Deixa de ser convencido!

-Não tem como, eu simplesmente sou perfeito.

-Dai me paciência -disse virando a cabeça para cima.

-Deixa que eu te dou, sou um poço de paciência e calma.

-Só você mesmo, Tiago Potter!

-É claro, sou único.

Houve um minuto de silencio e Tiago ia chegando cada vez mais perto de Lílian. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se encostando aos de Lílian, esta coloca um dedo nos lábios de Thiago e murmura:

-Quantas já foram antes de mim hoje?

-Nenhuma, porque eu te amo. Não poderia beijar outra pensando em você!

-Aham, sei, vou fingir que acredito.

-Vai fingir que acredita no que? Que eu te amo ou que não teve ninguém antes de você?

-Que não teve ninguém antes de mim!

-Então você acredita que eu te amo?

-Não!

-Quer uma prova?

-Sim! Só não comece a me beijar como você fez no baile!

-Fique tranqüila. Não farei isso!

- Agora eu tenho que me preocupar!

-EU -gritou ele conseguindo toda atenção dos que estavam próximos - TIAGO POTTER AM... - foi interrompido por Lílian que tapara sua boca com a mão.

-Pensa que está fazendo o que?-disse em seu ouvido

-Ia gritar pra todos que eu te amo!

-Ta bom Thi! Eu acredito que você me ama.

-Serio?

-Seriíssimo!

-Vamos ate o lago?

-Vamos!

Os dois saíram em direção ao lago e se sentaram. Tiago molhou sua mão e começou a balançar distraidamente e de repente atirou água no rosto de Lílian.

-O que significa isso?

Em vez de responder Tiago jogou mais água em Lílian.

-É guerra é?

Desta vez Lílian que jogou água em Tiago.

-É!

E os dois começaram uma guerra de água até que Tiago fez menção de jogar Lílian no lago.

-Não. Por favor, isso não!

Não adiantou nada. Tiago a jogou mesmo assim.

-Não acredito nisso!

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, Lílian a pegou e a puxou, o que fez Tiago cair no lago. Depois dos dois saírem Lílian disse:

-Vamos voltar e tomar um banho quente se não vamos pegar um resfriado!

-Juntos?- perguntou Tiago animado

-Não! Eu no meu banheiro e você no seu! - respondeu Lílian indignada com a pergunta do garoto.

-Vocês dois -disse uma voz atrás deles - porquê estão assim, encharcados?

Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com Minerva McGonagall.

-Caímos no lago professora -apresou se a dizer Lílian

-Então voltem para a sua casa e tirem essa roupa molhada

-Sim senhora

Os dois seguiram direto para a torre da grifinória e em silêncio cada um foi tomar seu banho.

Depois de um longo banho quente Lílian pegou seu diário e começou a escrever:

"10 de janeiro",

"Querido diário, hoje foi um dia muito divertido".

"Eu imitei o Thiago quando ele ia me convidar para sair e ele responde 'Eu aceito seu convite, mas eu que ia lhe convidar' então não teve como, tive que sair com ele. No jardim ele tentou me beijar, mas eu o impedi e ele disse que me amava, que queria provar, então ele se levanta e grita 'EU THIAGO POTTER AM...' Nessa hora eu tapei a boca dele com a minha mão e falei no seu ouvido  'Pensa que vai fazer o que?' e ele me diz que quer dizer a todos que me ama. Depois ele me chama na pra ir à beira do lago e começa a me jogar água, começando uma 'guerra'. Então ele tem a idéia maluca de me jogar no lago, e faz isso, depois estende a mão para mim e eu o puxo. Nós voltamos para o castelo e tomei um banho. Agora estou aqui lhe contando o que aconteceu. Bem, vou dormir. Boa noite!"


	12. Ciúmes

Capitulo 12

Ciúmes

 Nesta manhã Lílian acordou com bom humor. Tiago que todo dia já amanhecia de bom humor todos os dias, estava mais bem humorado ainda.

-Bom dia rapazes! Bom dia Tonks! -disseram Lílian e Anie juntas.

-Bom dia minha flor! Bom dia Anie -disse Tiago alegremente.

-Bom dia garotas! -disse Sirius -Ah Pontas,  sabe o festival? Então, estive pensando e tive algumas idéias sobre isso. - completou o garoto entrando na sala de feitiços.

-É! Fala ai.

-Te falo no meio da aula -disse vendo o Professor entrar na sala.

-Silêncio, por favor! -disse o Professor -hoje vamos aprender um feitiço muito complexo.

Lílian ficou um pouco nervosa, não ia muito bem nessa matéria.

-Alguém sabe pra que usamos o feitiço inpectoni?

-Serve pra conservar objetos.

-Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Esse feitiço, como a senhorita Evans disse, é para conservar somente objetos, plantas, animais e comidas. É inútil pra corpos de pessoas. Ele dura cerca de...

-Pontas, já sei um nome para a dança, o do grupo nem precisa, pois já sabemos que é Os Marotos. Para a dança podemos usar "Homens de Preto" -disse Sirius num sussurro para Tiago.

-Genial! E usamos roupas pretas, porque são dignas de um maroto.

- Um dia eu estava vendo, um grupo dançando street dance e é muito legal, nós podíamos dançar esse estilo. O que você acha?

-Melhor ainda, vamos arrasar no festival!

-...Treinem o feitiço em duplas. Srta. Evans com o Sr. Potter, Sr. Black com Srta. Nofsk, Srta. Tonks com Sr. Pettigrew, Srta. Kellowry com o Sr. Lupim, Sr. Malfoy com a Srta...-disse o Professor

-Lily querida, vamos praticar esse feitiço, já sei até o que vou conservar pra você, um lírio e uma rosa vermelha.

-Tiago, Tiago, cuidado com o que fala, daqui a pouco vão pensar que eu tenho um caso com você! -disse Lílian em meio a risos.

- E não tem?

- Não seu bobinho.

- Assim magoa -disse ele fazendo biquinho.

-Esses dois, até parecem namorados -comentou Remo que observava Tiago e Lílian de sua mesa.

-Sim, que pena que a Lily é muito orgulhosa pra admitir que gosta dele.

-É, é uma pena.

O resto da aula passou, e as aulas seguintes também. Quando Lílian e Tiago voltaram depois da última aula do dia, Trato das criaturas mágicas.

-Interessante essa aula não é?! -comentou Tiago

-É, bem interessante.

-Viu, Lily quando for umas 9:30 nós vamos começar a montar a dança, e será que você poderia passar lá para nos dar umas dicas? Nós vamos estar na passagem do mural.

-Eu apareço por lá!

-Nos vemos lá então! Até!

-Até depois!

Lílian continuou seu caminho em direção ao salão principal para jantar. Ela sentou-se e começou a comer. Logo depois chegaram Nimphadora, Kimberlly e Anie.

-Oi garotas! -cumprimentou Lílian.

-Oi! -disseram em coro.

-Sabe, eu estive pensando em um nome pro grupo de dança, e encontrei! -disse Kim

-É? Qual?

-As Marotas!

-Não gostei muito, vão pensar que temos algo com os marotos.

-Bem, essa é a intenção, porque todas nós temos um caso com eles.

-Hei, eu não tenho e nunca vou ter um caso com um maroto.

-Ta bom, então nós pensamos em outro nome -disse Anie que só observava.

-Eu vou subir, perdi o apetite.

Lílian saiu tão rápido que até esbarrou em Tiago sem querer e nem pediu desculpas. Foi até o dormitório e se jogou em sua cama.

"Não, não, não, não. Não sei como as minhas amigas podem pirar deste jeito, achando que eu, Lílian Evans, tenho um caso com um certo maroto chamado Tiago Potter" pensou Lílian "Não, essa foi demais pra mim, só porque eu fui com ele ao baile, e dei uma voltinha ontem, elas acham que eu tenho um caso, francamente".

Lílian olhou para seu relógio e viu que já eram 9:30, e como prometera para o Tiago, iria ao ensaio dele.

Lily desceu para o salão principal e entrou na passagem do mural. Assustou-se com a visão que teve ao ver Tiago beijando o pescoço de Angeline e com as mãos dentro da saia da garota.

-Isso Tiago! -dizia Angeline gemendo

Os olhos de Lílian encheram-se de lagrimas e a garota saiu do local correndo. Tiago ouviu o barulho e viu uma ultima mecha de cabelo ruivo saindo.

Lily saiu da torre da grifinória correndo e continuou a correr pelo castelo sem rumo algum, de repente ouviu alguém a seguindo, e correu mais ainda.

-Lily, espera! -ouviu-se a voz de Tiago.

-O que você quer? -disse parando.

-Não é o que você está pensando -disse Tiago a alcançando.

-Oh, então me chamar pra ir assistir um ensaio e te ver lá beijando o pescoço de uma e com as mãos dentro da saia dela, não é o que eu estou pensando?

Tiago não sabia o que falar e então a agarrou e a beijou. Lílian tentou sair dos braços dele mas não conseguiu, ele era muito forte. Quando ele a largou Lílian deu-lhe um tapa na cara..

-Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode? -a cada palavra que Lílian dizia chorava cada vez mais -diz que me ama e depois fica agarrando outra?

Lílian deu outro tapa no rosto de Tiago e saiu correndo.

"Isso Tiago, parabéns, parabéns mesmo. Eu mereço um prêmio: 'Ao Sr. Potter por ser um idiota e magoar quem ama', ia ficar lindo no meu quarto" Pensou Tiago triste.

Nofsk: é o sobrenome da Kimberlly Nofsk (se lê Nofiske)

Kellowry: é o sobrenome da Anie Kellowry (se lê Quelouri)


	13. O Ensaio

Capitulo 13

O Ensaio

Lílian após o que tinha lhe ocorrido no dia anterior deixara de falar com Tiago e também com os marotos em si. Preferiu se afastar deles, no café, nas aulas, no almoço nas aulas, na janta e no salão comunal, ou seja, em toda hora em qualquer lugar. Tiago que geralmente acordava de bom humor hoje estava com um humor péssimo.

-Likimanpha!- exclamou Lílian enquanto se vestia no dormitório para ir tomar seu café.

-Ahm?

-Likimanpha! O nome para o grupo de dança. Ly de Lily, Kim de Kimberlly, An de Anie e Pha de Nimphadora. O que vocês acham?

-Legal!

-Boa!

-Gostei

-Só tem um problema...-disse Lílian.

-Qual?-pediu Anie

-...Onde vamos ensaiar?

-Puts é mesmo!-exclamou Kim

-Ah, isso, eu peço pro Remo se ele sabe de alguma sala ou passagem, sei lá algo desse tipo, vocês sabem, Marotos.-disse Anie.

No café Lílian procurou sentar-se bem longe de Tiago, pra não ter de olhar para aquele "ser" no qual ela tanto odiava e tanto amava.

-Lily, me perdoa.

Lílian fingiu não ouvir nada, mas seu coração quebrava ao ouvir Tiago com uma voz tão triste, como se sua vida dependesse de ela o perdoar ou não. Levantou-se e foi em direção a sala de Adivinhação.

-Lily, me deixa explicar...-disse Tiago que a seguia.

-Oh, então tem uma explicação...Hum que interessante! Mas acontece que eu não quero saber, e é Evans!

-...Por favor.

"Tiago Potter, pedindo, por favor, pra alguém, um milagre aconteceu meu Deus".

-Por favor!

-Já disse que não quero saber! Por acaso eu sou sua namorada? Não! Sou sua noiva? Não! Sou sua mulher? Não! Então você não me deve explicações nenhuma.

-Vamos entrando queridos -disse a Professora de Adivinhação.

A aula parecia nunca acabar. Lílian recebeu pelo menos quinze bilhetinhos de Tiago, todos pedindo perdão, mas Lílian não respondeu nenhum.

As outras aulas se passaram mais rápidas do que a de adivinhação, mas todas com os mesmos bilhetinhos de Tiago.

-lily, depois que nós terminarmos de jantar, nos podemos começar a ensaiar a dança, Remo disse que tem uma sala no sétimo andar, chamada de sala precisa, ai nós podemos começar a montar a dança, ta bom?

-"timo!-disse Lílian sem emoção.

-Pô cara levanta esse astral -disse Sirius no outro canto da mesa para Tiago.

-Você diz isso porque não é a Lily que está brava com você, e sim comigo.

Lílian jantou e foi para a tal sala precisa no sétimo andar pensando que se não seria algo armado pela Anie para ela fazer as pazes com Tiago. Quando chegou a sala teve uma surpresa, não era nem Tiago e nem um dos Marotos que estavam lá, mas o jeito em que se encontrava a sala, estava perfeitamente igual a uma sala de dança. Lílian avistou algumas poltronas e se jogou em uma delas e esperou as garotas chegarem. Anie, Kimberlly e Nimphadora chegaram e se jogaram nas outras poltronas que se encontravam perto da de Lílian.

-Precisamos decidir a musica -disse finalmente Lílian depois de um longo silencio.

-O que vocês acham de uma do Nirvana?

-Nirvana? Pra dançar? Eu acho que você definitivamente pirou!-disse Lílian.

-O que você acham de Toxic?-perguntou Nimphadora alegre.

-Acho que não tipo, eu acho que vai ter montes e montes de gente dançando essa musica.

-Que tal Come Over?

-Não, eu acho que ficaria bom com Overprotected o que vocês acham?

-Pode ser.

-Boa.

-Genial!

-Ta bom, vamos ouvir ela inteira e depois podemos começar a montar -instantaneamente começou a tocar Overprotected da Britney.

A musica tocou e Lílian já teve suas idéias. A musica acabou e Lílian diz:

-Sabe no inicio que dão umas quatro batidas? Então, dava pra gente dar e cada batida um giro para o lado.

-Assim? -perguntou Nimphadora girando quatro vezes para a sua esquerda.

-É isso ai! Nimpha. E tem também aquela parte mais lenta nessa nós poderíamos...


	14. Uma conversa com Anie

Capitulo 14

Uma conversa com Anie

-Então, acho que por hoje chega! Amanha nós podemos terminar a dança, temos a tarde livre -disse Lílian suando e se jogando em uma poltrona.

-Bem, então eu vou indo -disse Kimberlly.

-Espera que eu vou com você, e vocês duas -disse Nimphadora se referindo a Lílian e Anie - vão ir ou vão ficar?

-Nós vamos ficar, eu preciso falar com a Lily em particular.

-Então, tchau!

-Tchau! -despediu-se, Anie esperou até que Nimphadora fecha-se a porta para continuar -Lily, pode ir me falando o que aconteceu ontem, que eu vi você chorando ontem e hoje. Tem a ver com Tiago né? Remo disse que ele também esta abalado com algo, mas não quer contar.

Lílian ao ouvir o nome de Tiago veio lagrima em seus olhos.

-Bem -Lílian começou a falar, mas veio um nó em sua garganta -nós dois ontem de manha e de tarde estávamos normais, como qualquer amigos,  sabe, dai ele me chamou para dar umas dicas pra dança deles no ensaio dele, e então -caiu a primeira lagrima do olho verde de Lílian - ele tava lá agarrado com a Angeline! -Lílian despencou no choro de uma vez - eu...Eu sai de lá correndo, não queria que ele me visse chorando por isso, ele ia desconfiar.

-Desconfiar do que? -perguntou Anie passando a mão no cabelo de Lílian que agora estava abraçada em seu pescoço.

-Que...que eu o amo -disse Lílian com voz fraca- Que eu AMO TIAGO POTTER -gritou- AMO AMO AMo Amo amo amo -disse Lílian diminuindo cada vez mais a voz.

Tiago mecheu-se embaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade, ele estava chorando também, chorando por tem magoado tanto quem ama, e por saber que ela o amava. Mas nem tudo ia ser um mar de rosas, Tiago sabe que não será nada fácil reconquistar Lílian. Mas ele tenta, alias os Potters nunca desistem.


	15. A carta

Capitulo 15

A carta

_"'Só se ama uma vez os restos são paixões que se vão e vem tão rápidas quanto sol.'_

_Sim, já tive várias paixões, mas só se ama uma vez, eu nunca amei, ainda estou amando, estou amando você._

_'Gosto do jeito que arruma o cabelo e como fala com esse jeito doce, mesmo que não seja comigo._

_Gosto do jeito que se veste e como me olha, mesmo que seja com desprezo._

_Gosto do gosto do seu beijo, mesmo que esteja lutando para se livrar do meu beijo._

_Gosto do seu rostinho lindo quando estas feliz, triste, zangada, chorando, sorrindo..._

_Gosto do jeito em que tenta colocar juízo na minha cabeça e como se preocupa comigo._

_Gosto do jeito em que enfrenta os desafios._

_Gosto tanta coisa em você que não da para transformar em palavras._

_Mas tem apenas uma coisa que não gosto, é não poder lhe amar.'_

_'Porque te amo._

_Porque te quero._

_E a minha vida é só pensar em voc_

_O tempo todo o dia inteiro_

_Sinto seu corpo_

_Sinto seu cheiro_

_E a minha vida é só pensar em você.'_

_'Como é grande o meu amor por você!'_

_Lílian Evans, eu te amo, te amo, te amo infinitamente!_

_Tiago James Potter"_

Tiago leu o que acabara de escrever. Enrolou a carta e saiu de seu dormitório e foi para o corujal. Ele sabia que ia ser meio estranho, alias são da mesma casa escolar e se vêem todos os dias.

Tiago chegou ao seu corujal, mas não procurou sua coruja, pois Lílian já a conhecia e ela se visse a sua coruja (Tiago) não iria nem pegar a carta. Então resolveu pegar uma do colégio. Estava amarrando a carta no pé da coruja quando a porta do corujal se abre e aparece lá Lílian, que apenas virou o rosto para evitar ver Tiago e seguiu procurando sua coruja.

-Eu sei que a pessoa a quem você tem que entregar a carta esta ali, mas dava pra esperar até o café? –perguntou Tiago sussurrando no ouvido da coruja que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Tiago olhou para Lílian que estava amarrando sua carta no pé da coruja e pensou sorrindo "Como é linda, e ainda por cima ME ama" ao ver que ela estava virando ele logo desfez o sorriso e fez uma cara triste. Passou por Lílian e foi tomar seu café.

Já no caf

As corujas iam entrando, varias já entregavam as cartas às pessoas certas e outras ainda procuravam as pessoas certas, quando Tiago viu Lílian noutra ponta da mesa recebendo a carta que ele a enviou. Lílian não abriu a carta, apenas a guardou na mochila. Tiago juntamente com Sirius foram à direção a aula de Herbologia.

-Pontas, onde você foi ontem? Não te encontrei em lugar nenhum e ainda levou o mapa e não respondeu as chamas no espelho de duplo sentido!

-Calma, estava resolvendo coisas pessoais.

-E por acaso essas coisas pessoais se chamam Lílian Evans?

-É –respondeu sem pensar –agora cala a boca.

-O.K.!O.K! Podemos mudar de assunto.

-É vamos falar sobre o que?

Sirius pensou um pouco, mas ainda acompanhando Tiago à estufa numero 5.

-Seboso! Ranhoso! Narigudo! –exclamou Sirius de repente.

-O que deu em você Almofadinhas? –perguntou Tiago com um olhar de "Ele é louco".

-Faz exatamente um mês que não aprontamos –disse Sirius contando nos dedos

-Sim, e dai?

 -E dai, que se não aprontamos, vamos deixar de ser Marotos! Hei Pontas cadê o seu espírito Maroto?

-Ta bem, podemos aprontar algo hoje à noite. Almofadinhas, você não acha esse apelido meu frutinha?

-Eu teria achado se não fosse o fato de você virar um veado!

-Não é veado, é cervo!

-Ta bom, Sr. Vearvo!

-Ah Sirius cala a boca!

-Uhuhuhuh o vearvo aqui ficou bravinho –disse Sirius sentando-se à mesa junto com Remo e Pedro –por que as garotas estão em outra mesa?

-Porque elas não iam deixar a Lily sozinha –respondeu Remo

-Ah, então é fácil, é só a Lily sentar junto com nós.

-A Lily não quer sentar com a gente, por causa do nosso queridinho Pontas que não quer falar o que aconteceu pra Lily estar assim.

-Não falei porque ninguém pediu!

-Ah, então tem que pedir agora pra você falar o que acontece, belo amigo você heim –disse Sirius fingido estar ofendido.

-Ta, depois eu conto pra vocês, se vocês não sabem estamos numa aula.

-Vocês ai do fundo. Sr. Black, Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupim e Sr. Pettigrew, ou calem a boca ou vão terminar o assunto de vocês lá fora –disse a profª de Herbologia.

-O. K. –disse Sirius se levantando – vamos Tiago, me conta aquele rolo lá –disse quase arrastando Tiago para fora da estufa.

-O que deu em você –perguntou já fora da estufa.

-Primeiro não agüento mais aquela sarna e segundo se você não me cantar agora você nunca mais ia tocar no assunto! Então pode ir falando!

-O.K., não é agradável, porque se fosse eu já teria contado pra vocês.

-Ta, agora fala de uma vez!

-Bem, anteontem eu e a Lily estávamos com uma relação normal de amigos, então eu convidei-a para ir naquela passagem do mural, então, eu encontrei a Angeline o caminho, ela estava chorando, ou fingindo chorar, então eu a chamei para a passagem pra ela me falar o que tinha ocorrido, e me sento ao lado dela pra consolá-la e então o meu lado de "maior pegador de Hogwarts" fala mais alto e então eu a beijo. Instantaneamente ela para de chorar e nós começamos a se amassar. De repente eu ouço um barulho e vejo um pedaço do cabelo ruivo da Lily e na hora caiu a fixa. Lembrei que tinha chamado ela pra pedi-la em namoro e depois saio correndo atrás dela. E desde então ela não fala mais comigo.

-Puts, meu amigo você está em uma boa enrascada.

-Ah, esqueci da descoberta que fiz ontem!

-Pode ir falando!

-Sim, ontem tinha o ensaio das garotas, e eu queria ficar olhando a Lily e dae o Remo disse onde elas iam ensaiar e eu fui assistir o ensaio delas, só que no final do ensaio a Anie quis falar com a minha flor a sós. E sabe o que a Lily disse?

-Eu odeio Tiago Potter?

-Não! Ela disse "que eu amo Tiago Potter, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo".Não é demais?

-Demais é, só que o problema é como você vai fazer as pazes de novo com ela?

-Bem, eu vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês, até a do Pedro.

-Do Pedro? Ele atrapalha mais do que ajuda.

-Mas é claro, ele namora a Tonks e ela é amiga da Lily.

-O.K., vamos precisar de um ótimo plano!

-Eu sei disso. E agora vamos fazer o que?

-Vamos ver o mapa –disse Sirius tirando o mapa do bolso.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! –disse batendo com a varinha no mapa.

-Não. Analisa comigo, olha como somos inteligentes, viramos animagos no quarto ano, fizemos um mapa super útil, aprontamos muito, não prestamos atenção nas aulas e ainda assim temos notas enormes.

-É. E ainda dá tempo de pegar todas as garotas de Hogwarts!

-Nossa, somos demais –disse Sirius admirado com sigo mesmo.

Nessa hora tocou o sino e Tiago apagou as informações do mapa e esperou Remo e Pedro saírem da aula.

-Almofadinhas, o que deu em você?

-Vou ter que repetir tudo de novo?

-Primeiro não agüento mais aquela sarna e segundo se você não me cantar agora você nunca mais ia tocar no assunto! Então pode ir falando! -disse Tiago repetindo a fala do amigo.

-Você vai me contar o lance com a Lílian né?

-Opa! Também quero saber!

-Mas é obvio que você vai saber Pedrinho, o caso é tão grave que ele vai precisar até da sua ajuda –disse Sirius.

-É claro, preciso da ajuda de todos. Vou escrever o que aconteceu em uma folha e mando pra vocês na aula.

-O.K.!

Os marotos chegaram na sala de Historia da magia, onde minutos depois o professor Binns entrou na sala pela parede. Tiago pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever o que aconteceu com ele e Lílian.

Minutos depois Tiago passou o pergaminho a Sirius que passou a Remo e Pedro que juntaram as cabeças para ler. Apos ler Remo escreveu no pergaminho: "Pontas, isso vai ser muito difícil de resolver". E passou novamente a Tiago que respondeu: "E coloca difícil nisso". Passando novamente o pergaminho a Remo.

As aulas se passaram e logo eles foram almoçar.

Tiago sentou-se no lado de Sirius e na frente de Pedro que já comia que nem um louco.

-Pontas, têm uma carta pra você.

Tiago pegou a carta e abriu e reconheceu como a que ele tinha enviado a Lílian de manhã, virou no verso da carta e encontrou a letra de Lílian, começou a ler o que ela escrevera e a cada palavra que lia seu coração se quebrava cada vez mais.

Sirius e Remo o olhavam preocupado e Pedro ainda não tinha notado a carta e continuava a comer feito um doido.


	16. Como eu te odeio

Capitulo 16

Como eu te odeio

"Tomara que ele não venha falar comigo, tomara que ele não venha falar comigo" pensava Lílian vendo Tiago indo a sua direção.

-Diga olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama, que eu sou um arrogante, mimado e essas coisas que você falou na carta –disse Tiago frio, e vendo que ela não respondia continuou – vamos, diga, quero ouvir da sua boca e quero ver nos seus olhos que não me ama.

-Eu não te amo –disse cabisbaixa.

-Olhando nos meus olhos! –disse levantando a cabeça de Lily e a encarando nos olhos –diga!

-Não posso!

-Como imaginei, você ainda me ama! –disse um pouco alto de mais e chamando a atenção de alguns colegas.

-Eu te –disse olhando nos olhos de Tiago, mas logo se arrependeu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Merlin, o que estou fazendo?" Pensava Lílian.

"Caraca, ela ta me beijando ou eu que estou sonhando?" pensava Tiago.

Os dois se soltaram sob as palmas dos colegas.

-Eu –disse Lílian sem fôlego – te ODEIO! –gritava Lílian fazendo as palmas pararem instantaneamente junto com rostos confusos dos colegas – te odeio, mas eu te –disse agora no ouvido do garoto – ODEIO!

Lílian saiu correndo do salão principal e foi para o seu dormitório, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu várias vezes "Eu odeio o Tiago Potter".

Depois de uma choradeira silenciosa pegou seu diário e escreveu:

"15 de janeiro

Oh, diário estou tão confusa, tenho uma duvida muito cruel! Eu amo ou odeio Tiago Potter?

Eu não gosto de brigar com ele, mas tem algo que me impulsiona a brigar com ele. Anda muito confusa e apavorada, Voldemort andou matando os pais de alguns colegas meus, estou completamente apavorada, e ainda tem o Thi que fica me enchendo o saco. Acho que já me encontrei no meio de toda essa confusão. Eu odeio tanto o Thi que me faz amá-lo tanto. O que eu acabei de falar quer dizer escrever? Que eu odeio o Thi que isso me faz amá-lo. Oh! Estou ficando louca!".


	17. O tempo passa

Capitulo 17 – O tempo passa

Passou se uma semana e Lílian ficava cada vez mais confusa, ficava trancada muitas vezes no quarto e seus amigos ficaram preocupados, mas não sabiam o que fazer e decidiram por deixar sua amiga decidir sozinha o que fazer. Lílian cada vez mais escrevia poemas sobre como está sua vida e sobre sua duvida. Tiago já não sabia o que fazer e ficava cada vez mais em seu lugar favorito, onde ele nunca falou para seus amigos, um lugar onde só ele e Lílian sabiam.

Ela estava agora sentada em sua cama, escrevendo outro poema, pensava escrevia e por fim o leu para ver como ficara.

_"Meu ódio por ti_

_Transpira em mim,_

_Não tem como segurar,_

Não tem como controlar.

_Meu ódio por ti não tem barreiras,_

_Nem fronteiras._

_Como te odiar é bom,_

_É bom, mas melhor ainda é,_

_É poder te amar"_

Por Lílian Evans

Lílian guardou o poema em seu diário, que por sinal já estava cheio, de tantos desabafos e poemas. Foi para a aula de poção, onde se sentou na frente para prestar mais atenção, ela precisa de boas notas nos testes dos N.I.E.Ms, mesmo faltando vários meses para os testes.

As aulas de hoje vieram e se foram e Lílian continuava no mesmo estado.

Já no jantar Dumbledore se levanta e pede silêncio a todos.

-Esta noite eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos então espero que prestem muita atenção. Quem vem acompanhando o Profeta Diário sabe que alguns bruxos foram mortos, inclusive entre eles alguns pais de alunos que estudam aqui, por um bruxo das trevas denominado como Voldemort com seus comensais da morte. Lá fora, é muito perigoso então peço para que não desrespeitem as regras que vou falar agora. Depois das 10:00 horas todos os alunos devem estar em suas casas, estão todos proibidos de ir à floresta proibida tanto de noite como de dia. E as visitas a Hosgmead vão ficar suspensas por alguns meses. Espero que vocês não fiquem apavorados, pois o castelo é muito seguro e essas são apenas mais algumas coisas para melhorar a segurança de todos. Obrigado. –ele sentou-se e terminou o seu jantar.

-Nossa, que medo que me deu agora desse Volmort, é isso né? –perguntou Kimberlly

-Voldemort, Kim –respondeu Sirius

-Tá, foi quase a mesma coisa.

-Aposto que alguém da minha "querida" família está no meio daqueles comensais da morte.

-Imagina nós no dia da nossa formatura e de repente entra o tal do Voldemort e os comensais!! –exclamou Remo

-Para de falar besteira amor! Não ouviu a parte em que o professor Dumbledore disse que o castelo era seguro?

-Eu falei só pra imaginar –disse Remo- lobinha do meu coração –sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Auuu!! –murmurou no ouvido do namorado.

-E você Lílian o que acha disso?- perguntou Kimberlly à amiga que até agora não havia se manifestado.

-Eu por enquanto não acho nada. Bem eu já terminei, sou subir terminar os deveres. Até depois.

Lílian subiu as escadas vagarosamente, não estava notando que estava indo em direção aos jardins da escola. Quando tomou conta de si já estava lá. Encontrou Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy conversando.

-Ora, ora, o que uma sangue-ruim está fazendo aqui há essas horas? Sabe, Voldemort está caçando trouxas, espero que logo te peguem e você morra de uma vez –disse Lúcio.

-E eu espero que você case com uma vadia que encontre na rua e ela roube todo o seu dinheiro e faça com que você tenha que aparecer pelado no meio de Hosgmead e que um cachorro de rua morda e arranque o seu "documento" fora e você morra de uma vez –respondeu Lílian.

Continua...

**Notas da autora:**

O que acharam desse capitulo?

**Llian Evans Higurashi**: Obrigada. E que coisa que você se esquece de comentar hein? Das próxima vez, não se esqueça viu? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.

**Sinistra Negra**: Oi Sini! Eu sei que você gosta de atualização, mas eu estava mesmo sem tempo. Mas aqui está o capitulo e o próximo eu espero num demorar muito com ele.

E não se esqueçam de comentar!!!

Depois de muito tempo finalmente postei o capitulo, resolvi fazer umas mudanças de planos.

Agora eu faço uma pergunta para vocês:

**Faço uma continuação da fic ou não?**

E agora peço para que entrem num blog sobre esse shipper (T/L) no qual eu tenho a honra de participar com mais outras escritoras de fic. 


	18. Sonserinos Malvados

Capitulo 18 – Sonserinos Malvados

-Uh a ruivinha sabe fala, mas quero ver se defender – disse Lúcio.

-Sei me defender mais do que você pensa – responde Lílian.

-É como? –disse Severo com a varinha de Lílian na mão.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Como pude esquecer que o Snape estava aqui, e ainda agora ele pegou a minha varinha, dois sonserinos com três varinhas e uma grifinória sem" pensou Lílian.

-E agora Senhorita Evans? Dois sonserinos malvados contra uma grifinória desarmada. E agora, será que você sabe se defender?

-Quem começará Lúcio?

-Você! Eu não gosto de me misturar a sangue-ruins.

-O.K.!

Ele foi a empurrando para uma árvore e cada vez estava mais perto de Lílian. Ela estava de costas para a árvore, e Severo já estava em sua frente com o corpo colado no seu. Este começou a rasgar as vestes dela e passando a mão e a língua em tudo que é lugar, ela já começava a chorar, chorar de raiva, de nojo, de tudo o que havia acontecido de ruim até agora. Não tinha forças para se mexer apenas chorava enquanto Severo passava aquela mão nojenta em todo o seu corpo.

-Tiago, você viu a Lily? Ela sumiu, desde o jantar que não a vemos – perguntou Anie preocupada.

-Mesmo estando muito magoado com ela, vou ajudar vocês a procurar ela, mas não vamos sair feitos loucos pela escola.... –disse Tiago, mas foi interrompido por Anie.

-E como vamos fazer então?

-Marotos –vendo o rosto intrigado de Anie continuou – O mapa do Maroto.

-O que é isso?

-É um mapa que eu junto com os outros marotos fizemos sobre Hogwarts, e nele mostra todas as passagens e as pessoas e onde elas estão.

O queixo de Anie caiu. Já se recuperando fala:

-Tá esperando o que pra ir buscar o mapa?

- Já volto.

Tiago subiu as escadas e desceu, e não voltou apenas com o mapa, mas trouxe também a capa da invisibilidade.

-Bem, como Dumbledore disse que não era pra sair das casas essa hora da noite trouxe a capa da invisibilidade.

-E onde ela está?

Tiago pega o mapa e a varinha e diz:

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

O mapa mostrou seu conteúdo e Tiago viu que Lílian não estava sozinha, mas com dois sonserinos.

-Vamos rápido! Ela está correndo perigo! O Seboso está muito perto dela! Ela está nos jardins.

Os dois se cobriram com a capa e foram para fora do castelo.

-Vamos com cuidado –sussurrou Tiago- o Malfoy pode ouvir que estamos aqui.

-O.K.!

-Pegamos Malfoy por trás, o congelamos, e já que ele está com três varinhas, é obvio que o Snape está sem.

Os dois foram com muita cautela até a pedra onde Malfoy estava sentado, e o congelaram no mesmo estante. Pegaram as três varinhas e foram em direção onde Lílian e Severo estavam.

-Seboso, parece que você não vai ter uma noite agradável hoje. Somos três grifinórios contra um sonserino, nós estamos com cinco varinhas e você sem alguma. Sai de cima da Evans agora!

-Quem vai me obrigar?

-Pega isso aqui Anie! –disse entregando as varinhas dos outros a ela, e levando com ele a sua própria.

Tiago pulou em cima de Severo, jogou-o no chão e começou a bater nele. Lílian que já tinha se libertado de Snape foi até Anie e a abraçou.

Depois de Tiago espancar Snape, colocou a varinha do mesmo sobre ele e fez o mesmo com a varinha de Malfoy.

-Podemos ir, já achamos a senhorita Evans – disse entregando a varinha dela.

**Continua...**

**Notas da autora:**

Oi povo!! Viu, desssa vez não demorei muito para postar o capitulo, escrevi ele hoje, e os Milagres de Natal estão vindo cada vez mais, todo mundo atualizando as fics, que coisa linda, que lindo é o Natal!!

Prometo que não irei demorar nos proximos capitulos, agora estou de férias sobra mais tempo para escrever.

Não se esqueçam de comentar!!

**Llian Evans Higurashi:**É, eu sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas pra compensar os proximos capitulos logo já estão vindo! E desculpa por não ter passado nas suas fic, hoje mesmo estarei lendo suas fics.

Gente, deem uma passadinha no blog (notei que não esta saindo o site então vou escrever com as letras separadas) www. tiagoelilian. bigblogger. com. br 


	19. Eu pensei que

Capitulo 19 – Eu pensei que...

Os três subiram direto para o salão comunal. Lá já os esperavam Remo, Sirius, Pedro, Kimberlly, e Nimphadora.

-Lily! – falou Nimphadora correndo para abraçar a amiga.

-Lily, parece que você tem alguns ferimentos, se você quiser eu faço os curativos –disse Remo.

-Obrigada Remo – falou Lílian chorosa.

Remo fez os curativos em Lílian no dormitório masculino, por pedido de Lílian e Anie chamou Tiago para uma conversa.

-O que foi aquilo que eu vi?

-Aquilo o que?

-O jeito como você falou com a Lílian! Pensei que a amasse, e quem ama nunca iria fazer isso. O que você fez não tem nome! Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que você a amasse.

-Eu também pensei isso.

-PENSOU!? É!? VOCÊ PENSOU!? VOCÊ FAZ MINHA AMIGA SOFRER E AINDA DIZ QUE PENSOU QUE AMA ELA!?

-OLHA AQUI ANIE, NÃO É PORQUE VOCÊ É A NAMORADA DO REMO QUE VOCÊ TEM DIREITO DE SE METER NA MINHA VIDA!!!

-NA SUA VIDA EU SEI QUE NÃO, MAS NA DA MINHA AMIGA SIM!!! E NÃO VAI SER VOCÊ QUE FAI ME IMPEDIR!!

-NÃO ESTOU TE IMPEDINDO DE NADA!! SÓ ESTOU DIZENDO PARA NÃO SE METER NA MINHA VIDA!

-VENHO A REPETIR QUE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NÃO TEM NOME! REALMENTE NÃO TEM! VOCÊ À ENGANOU POR QUASE TRÊS ANOS! DANDO ESPERANÇAS A ELA DE QUE UM DIA VOCÊ IRIA MUDAR E VOCÊS FINALMENTE FOSSEM TER ALGO SÉRIO!! MAS NÃO!! VOCÊ APENAS FEZ DA LÍLIAN UM BRINQUEDINHO, QUE QUANDO SE CANSA VOCÊ LARGA EM QUALQUER LUGAR!! –gritou Anie cada vez mais alto.

Os outros estavam chocados, Anie nunca foi de se descontrolar assim, geralmente ela era calma e nunca explodia, como seu namorado Remo.

-Olha aqui Anie –disse respirando fundo – eu realmente amo a Lílian. Mas se você quer saber, nesses três anos eu sofri muito por ela e se você quer sabe eu também me canso um dia e desisto, e se você não notou eu estou realmente dando tudo de mim pra esquecer ela.

Lílian estava escondida na escada e ouviu tudo o que Tiago disse, ela saiu de lá chorando, foi em direção ao Tiago e apenas disse:

-Obrigada por ter me ajudado com aquele nojento do Seboso.

Tiago não teve reação, depois que ela já tinha subido para o dormitório feminino, ele subiu para o seu dormitório.

-Então -apenas disse Remo.

-Então o que?

-De quem eram os gritos junto com o seu?

-Da sua namorada.

-A Anie?

-É, ela mesma!

O queixo de Remo caiu. Depois de se recuperar disse:

-E qual foi o motivo?

-Lílian.

-Então está explicado. Isso é coisa de menina, sempre quando o assunto é garoto elas estão no meio pra quando elas precisarem. Mas estava ouvindo os gritos enquanto conversava com ela. Você falou que pensou que a amava?

-É!

-Mas essa foi forte! Merlin, você disse que pensou que a amava? Nossa, nessa até eu daria escândalo!!

-O que ela disse?

-Que já estava cansada, e que iria resolver tudo isso essa semana mesmo. Ela falou que era uma promessa que acabara de fazer que até no final dessa semana estaria tudo resolvido. Mas eu não entendi direito, você entendeu?

-Se nem você entendeu eu é que não vou entender Aluado! Ela não disse mais nada?

-Não, ela só falou isso.

-Bom, então eu vou dormir e amanhã eu penso nisso. Boa noite.

-Boa noite então!

Lílian chegou no dormitório e escreveu em seu diário o seguinte:

_"Oi Diário!_

_Eu sei que esse ano você está bem mais cheio, mas eu vou até o fim. Primeiro que resolvi o que irei fazer, mas ainda não irei dizer. Só sei que vai mudar a minha vida completamente. E fiz uma promessa de que resolveria isso até o fim da semana, e como estamos numa segunda-feira eu tenho até sábado para resolver, e também vai ter o último passeio a Hosgmead que vai ter por causa do Voldemort. Mas eu acho que há minha semana vai ser meio difícil. Apesar de que eu ouvi o Tiago dizendo que quer me esquecer, mas mesmo assim irei tentar. Nem que eu quebre a cara, mas eu irei tentar. Ou não me chamo Lílian Evans."_

Todos resolveram por ir dormir, pois tinha sido um dia cansativo, um dia onde deixou dúvidas.

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora:**

Oi pessoas, um capítulo antes do Natal! Viram como eu estou sendo boazinha e postando os capítulos mais rápidos! Milagres de Natal acontecem mesmo!

**Sinistra Negra: **Pois é né? Logo voltarei com meus capítulos maiores! Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo novo!

**Miizitcha Radcliffe: **Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio! Aqui está o capitulo novo, viu como foi rapidinho?


	20. Você aceita?

Capitulo vinte – Você aceita?

O tempo ia devagar, cada vez mais devagar e Tiago estava cada vez mais ansioso para o que Lílian irá fazer, até o fim da semana, já estamos na sexta-feira e ela não tinha feito absolutamente.

Não era somente Tiago que estava ansioso, seus amigos em geral também estavam. As aulas passavam e cada vez mais Tiago se angustiava. Pensara que ela iria falar com ele, ou será que ela tentará o esquecer?

No almoço a ansiedade de que Lílian fosse falar com ele era maior, cada vez ia crescendo, nunca se sentira tão ansioso em toda a sua vida.

-Então Pontas, muito ansioso? –falou Sirius durante o almoço.

-Você nem imagina –falou arregalando os olhos de um jeito muito engraçado fazendo os outros marotos rirem.

-Mesmo ansioso você consegue ser engraçado não é Pontas? –disse Remo dando um tapinha amigo nas costas de Tiago.

Ao ver que Lílian já estava se levantando Tiago se apressou em terminar e foi caminhando um pouco mais atrás dela. Tiago em vez de ficar atrás dela resolveu tomar a frente dela. "Quem sabe ela me vê e vem falar comigo" pensou. Pois pensou errado, Lílian ao menos viu que ele estava ali.

A aula mal começara e Tiago olhava de cinco em cinco minutos seu relógio perguntando se quando que iria acabar essa aula, e ainda tinha mais transformação.

"Quanta demora, será que nem um bilhete ela vai mandar?" Pensou e olhou para ela, "Pelo jeito acho que não, ta animada de mais na aula para pensar em mim". Deitou em cima de seus braços e não se sabe por quanto tempo ficou ali, assim, parado. Só sabe que quando menos esperava havia um bilhete em frente a sua cabeça.

"Hoje, depois da aula de transformação, sem ninguém junto, no seu lugar preferido".

Não havia nome nem nada, só essa mensagem que ele não conhecia a letra, de Lílian é que não é. Mas mesmo assim depois da aula de transformação estava lá, não havia ninguém, ficou de pé uns vinte minutos esperando, logo se sentou em uma pedra e ficou mais dez minutos.

"Pelo jeito essa pessoa não vem, mas já que estou aqui, vou esquecer de tudo e apreciar a paisagem" pensou.

Ele já havia se distraído completamente deitado na grama fofa e não notou que alguém estava se aproximando, muito menos quando se sentou ao seu lado.

-Sirius, você viu a Lily? Nós não a vemos desde a aula de transformação. –disse Anie preocupada.

-Nem, não faço nem idéia. 'To procurando o Pontas viu ele?

-Nem sombra, se você ver a Lily diga a ela que nós estamos a procurando, que eu digo o mesmo pro Tiago se eu o encontrar.

Em um beijo apaixonado encontrava-se Tiago.

-Tiago...

-Que foi Lily?

-Eu...Eu menti pra você...

-Isso não me importa, o importante é que você se arrependeu e está tentando consertar tudo.

Lílian aproximou-se do ouvido de Tiago e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo sabia?

-Sabia desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez.

-Você...Você quer... –tentou dizer, mas ainda não reunira coragem suficiente.

-Eu quero?

-Você quer namorar comigo?

-Como o mundo da voltas não Lily querida. Eu tento sair com você desde o quinto ano e é você que me pede em namoro? O mundo realmente dá voltas.

-Mas você quer ou não?

-É claro minha querida –disse beijando-a.

-E então Remo o achou? –disse Sirius apoiando-se na parede de um dos corredores da escola.

-Nem sombra –respondeu Remo apoiando-se nos joelhos –parece que a Lílian também sumiu não é?

-É –disse Anie juntando-se aos dois – o resto do pessoal está lá no salão, vamos parar um pouco e depois voltamos a procurar eles.

E assim os três seguiram até o salão comunal da grifinória.

-Acharam um dos dois? –perguntou Nimphadora aos três, no qual fizeram sinal negativo.

Os três que por tanto estavam de pé jogaram-se em três poltronas que seus amigos haviam lhes reservado.

-Então, -disse Sirius – não fazemos idéia de onde está o Pontas e nem a Lílian. Muito estranho isso.

-E a Lílian disse que iria resolver tudo até o final da semana. Então, pode ser que eles estão se entendendo não? –perguntou Remo

-Hm...Provável –respondeu Anie.

Todos começaram a falar hipóteses cada vez mais improváveis, quando nem notaram que duas pessoas juntaram se a eles.

-Quem sabe aqueles sonserinos idiotas resolveram pegar os dois quando estavam desprevenidos e os torturar?

-Quem sabe a Lílian estava me pedindo em namoro. –disse Tiago, chamando a atenção para si e dizendo o que havia acontecido.

-Tiago?!? –disseram todos surpresos – Lílian?!?

Os dois apenas se olharam e riram.

-Desde quando vocês estão aqui?

-Ah faz uma meia hora. E vocês se divertindo com umas hipóteses cada vez mais idiotas. Nem notaram a Lily e eu aqui.

-Então tem festa hoje?

-Que festa?-perguntou Lílian

-Ora, que festa? Festa pra comemorar o acontecimento do ano...

-Tiago e Lílian finalmente juntos! –disse Remo completando a fala de Sirius.

-E vocês dois, -disse Nimphadora referindo-se a Sirius e Kimberlly – quando que vão assumir um namoro?

-Que tal agora? –disse ele virando-se para a garota.

Kimberlly ficou parada, apenas fitando Sirius, quando em um movimento rápido já estava o beijando.

-Opa!! Festa dupla! –disse Pedro.

Quando Sirius e Kimberlly se soltaram Tiago disse:

-Vamos fazer uma comemoração só pra nós mesmo. Garotas você esperam na passagem do mural enquanto nós vamos na cozinha pegar comida. Querem alguma coisa em especial?

-Hm, acho que não.

-Então, -disse Remo- todos os Marotos estão namorando.

-Somos os Marotos mais felizes do mundo, somos únicos e pra sempre seremos Marotos! –disse Sirius.

-Pode crer Almofadinhas.

Remo já fazia cócegas na pêra e entravam na cozinha.

-Será que vocês poderiam nós dar algumas cervejas amanteigadas, uns bombons, em geral, comidas que tem em festas.

Logo o quarteto estava carregando um monte de comida fornecida pelos elfos domésticos. Não demoraram muito e chegaram na passagem.

N/A: Finalmente eles estão namorando! A fic já está quase terminando, mais uns três capítulos eu acho. E bem, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação dela e uma UA. Para saberem noticias sobre fics minhas e fics de outras escritoras tem o site: www. tiagoelilian. bigblogger. com. br.

Esse capitulo foi dedicado a Sinistra Negra que me deixa ler os capítulos da fic dela antes de todo mundo! E dedicado a todo mundo que lê também.

E as próximas atualizações podem demorar um pouco para vim. Estou indo viajar amanha, e ainda tem, que fazer uma short para o torneio tribruxo do fórum do blog(quanta confusão!)

**Sinistra Negra**: espero que goste do capitulo. Beijos.

**Mille-Evans**: Desde que você volte para comentar na minha fic já me deixa melhor! Quando puder eu passo na sua fic. Beijos.

**Miizitcha Radcliffe: **Respondendo a sua pergunta, não está definido o total de capítulos, acho que no mínimo uns 22. Beijos.

**Nary: **XD Você comentou!! Estou voltando aos poucos com os meus capítulos maiores. Espero que goste desse aqui. Beijos.


	21. Um passeio a Hosgmead

Capitulo 21 – Um passeio a Hosgmead

Lily, acorda! -chamava Anie.

Ah Anie, hoje é sábado, ainda temos a manha inteira pra dormir.

Você quer dizer a tarde inteira, porque já estão servindo o almoço.

Está bem, já estou levantando.

Isso que deu ficar comemorando até altas horas, Lílian não acreditava que finalmente estava namorando Tiago. Pelo que ela percebeu, Anie já estava acordada havia algumas horas. Terminou de se arrumar e desceu.

Bom dia, bela adormecida! –disse Tiago dando um beijo nela.

Bom dia meu príncipe. E eu ainda estou com sono, que horas você acordo?

Umas oito horas...

Incrível, marotos –disse baixinho sem que ninguém ouvisse.

Vamos almoçar então?

Vamos, e o resto do povo?

Sirius deve estar com a Kim em algum armário de vassouras, Anie já foi almoçar junto com Remo e a Tonks termino o namoro com Pedro.

Porque?

Acho que ela achou um outro garoto, acho que da idade dela...

Eles seguiram o resto do caminho até o salão principal de mãos dadas, alguns olhavam com olhar de que não acreditavam no que viam.

Hoje tem o ultimo passeio em Hosgmead –comentou Tiago.

É, você tem algo previsto pra fazer lÿ

Não, você tem?

Sim, fica bem pertinho de você –disse e logo depois deu um selinho no novo namorado.

O almoço não durou muito e logo depois estavam indo se trocar para ir a Hosgmead.

Vamos passar primeiro onde?

Vamos ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

Vamos –e entraram no Três Vassouras que estava bastante movimentando.

Encontraram Anie, Remo e Pedro no local que acenaram para ir sentar junto com eles.

Oi povo! –cumprimentou Lílian.

Oi ,oi! –disseram.

Os dois sentaram e bateram um bom papo com eles durando quase a tarde inteira.

Sirius! –chamou Tiago

Oi! Tiago o mapa tá contigo?

Sim, vai usar ele? E a Kim?

Sim, eu vou usar pra procurar ela.

Pega ai –disse entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para Sirius.

Valeu! Pessoal, eu já to indo, se vemos de noite.

Tchau –disseram todos e depois voltaram a conversar.

A conversa ia ficando cada vez mais boa quando todos notaram que já ia ficando um pouco tarde.

Acho que já está na hora de nós voltar –disse Lílian

É mesmo –concordou Remo.

Vamos então.

Pagaram a conta e voltaram ao castelo. Tiago muito animado ia quase saltitando de mãos dadas com Lílian.

Já no castelo eles foram até o salão comunal da grifinória onde encontraram Kimberlly conversando com Angeline. Ela parou de conversar e foi em direção de seus amigos.

Essa Angeline não para de pegar no meu pé, acredita que ela queria que eu contasse detalhes sobre vocês dois? Quando eu estava procurando o Sirius ela ficou enchendo o saco, não agüento mais.

Eu também não gosto dela –disse Lílian – muito metida pro meu gosto.

Concordo –disse Anie afirmando juntamente com a cabeça.

Bem, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá onde está o Sirius?

Não sei –disse Tiago um pouco confuso - pensei que você soubesse, ele tava te procurando antes.

Então eu vou procurar ele, até outra hora –disse e saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Eu estou indo tomar um banho ta Thi! –disse Lílian subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Tá Depois se encontramos aqui –disse Tiago em resposta subindo as escadas do seu dormitório.

Tiago entrou em seu dormitório pensando em como era bom namorar uma garota assim como a Lílian.

Oi Almofadinhas! –disse Tiago – a Kim está te procurando.

Vou ir lá com ela então. Tchau Pontas.

Tchau.

Deitou-se em sua cama e pegou um lenço que conseguirá "pegar emprestado" de Lílian quando lhe roubara o primeiro beijo. Cheirou-o e notou que ainda dava para sentir seu perfume.

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam desse capitulo? Pena que a fic tá acabando, eu sei que ainda num tá com esse clima, mas só mais uns 2 capitulos e cabo a fic!Pra eles num acaba o ano ainda, mas a fic sim XD, e pretendo fazer uma continuação!

**tryoff:** espero num ter demorado muito, ah que feliz que me deixou o seu comentario! Mas num se preocupe que vai ter continuação!

**Mil Black: **vou tentar postar mais rapidos os ultimos capitulos então! hehe espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Sini: **Num precisa do nick inteiro num, mas que bom que você gostou, e eu tenho o privilegio de ler tudo antes XD! E acho que você já conhece boa parte desse capitulo não?

**TLupin:** Que bom que você está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui tambem!


End file.
